what is in a dream
by Envious sky
Summary: a compilation of oneshots. basically retelling my dreams. which to be honest, are pretty screwed up. enjoy the "delightful" creations of my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a compilation of oneshots, which are retellings of my dreams. which as you will notice, are bloody freaking nuts. this one, is one i had last night, so it was really clear. i had a dream of Yuffies dream, so it was a dream within a dream. it had yuffientine in it so i just had to write it.**

**Disclaimer:i do not own ff7 as it's not possible for a baby to have made a video game**

**YUFFIE'S DREAM**

"Tifa! Are we there yet?"

"No Yuffie! Can't you be quiet for a minute, I'm trying to drive!"

I slumped in my seat. We had been driving for hours; I don't even remember where we're going anymore. I couldn't decide what was worse, the boredom I was suffering or how freaking hot this damn car is. I swear I'm going to melt.

"Tifa I'm melting!"

"Yuffie, be quiet. You're distracting me."

"Can you turn the air conditioner on?"

"No shut up!"

Jeez, what's wrong with Tifa, she's bloody pissed. Why is everyone being bitches to me lately?

God I'm so bloody bored it's making me tired, I didn't even know that could happen

Though, the idea of sleeping doesn't sound too bad, something to pass the time in this god forsaken car. I rested my head on window; luckily for me I fell asleep almost instantly…. And had the most weird ass dream.

_I woke up in a cave. I pulled myself into a sitting position, I looked around, but I couldn't see anything, just all black. And god was it cold._

_I was shivering; I wrapped my arms around me, not like it helps much. Looking down at myself I notice I was covered in Goosebumps. And also that I was wearing what I had worn during the omega crisis._

_"Ok? What's going on here?"_

_Some light seemed to magically appear ahead so of course, I got up and went to it. I felt like it was slowly getting warmer, though for how freezing this place was, it was still bloody cold as hell._

_I turned a corner in the cave. Everything became much more visible. I could make out the walls now, and a little of the path in front of me. Turning another corner, everything became visible._

_"The hell!"_

_There, right in front of me, in the middle of a freezing cold cave, was a giant red house._

_I felt the walls to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but I clearly felt wood under my hands._

_"The hells going on here" I screamed to no one._

_"There's a house in a cave, that's what" a deep voice answered._

_"Huh?" there's someone else in here!_

_I went around the corner of the house to see Vincent sitting atop of a large rock next to the house's door._

_"Vince? What are you doing in here?"_

_I had walked right up next to him before he answered._

_"Not sure"_

_"You don't know?"_

_Odd, Vince usually knew everything. He looked up at me while I was deep in thought. Wow, his eyes were uber glowy._

_"Hey Vince? Do you know that your eyes could be used as a torch?"_

_I received a glare for the comment. Well at least that made more sense._

_He got up to leave but I gripped his hand to stop him, kinda strange, but I really didn't want him to leave._

_I glomped him (no idea why). "hey Vinnie? Do you have to leave?"_

_I lessoned my grip so he was able to turn around. Why exactly do I feel sad?_

_"I don't need to"_

_"Then stay! This place is scary and I'm cold!"_

_"It's not that cold"_

_"Well you have slept in a coffin in a freezing cold basement in a freezing cold town, so you'd be used to being cold, your answer don't count"_

_"It doesn't count?"_

_"Yeah yeah!"_

_"Yuffie you're not making much sense right now"_

_"I know I'm not"_

_I think there's something wrong with me right now, I feel really strange, like superuberridiculously strange. And currently think I'm nuts for what I feel like doing, oh to hell with it I'm gonna do it. I got onto my Tipp toes and leaned in and kissed him. And what made that even stranger, he kissed back. I pulled away with my face red all over._

_"Why did I just do that?"_

_He didn't answer, he didn't actually get to, for the fact that he just evaporated into thin air._

_"What the hell just happened?"_

_I spun around frantically, but I was completely alone, all alone his this dark, cold, frightening cave._

_"Crap" ok now I felt scared._

_I heard a voice in my head. It was telling me to go left. Which creeped me out a little, but I did what it said anyway. I saw a ledge which led to another passageway. I gathered up my courage and staring the ascent to the top. I pulled myself on it, thought I ready do wish I hadn't. A giant black hand came up and grabbed me and through me off._

_"What's wrong with this place?"_

_Alright, gotta find a way around that. Hmm, how bout climb to the top, then run like all god damn hell and hope that hand don't get me again, yeah good idea, or maybe I'm suicidal._

_I climbed back up to the top and just managed to get out of harms way as the hand came up to grab me. I dodge rolled to the right and gave it a kick when it came up behind me to have another attempt. Yes successes. The kick made it a little disorientated so I used that as my chance to escape. I ran as fast as my legs let me. I got to the end of the passage way and saw a giant glowing hole. I tried to stop but I'd been running so fast I failed miserably. I tripped and landed heavily on my stomach then rolled of the edge._

_"!"_

_I fell down into the white nothingness that was the hole._

_I made out a brown object below me. I braced my self for the impact._

_I fell onto the small rowboat with a splash. The water getting me everywhere._

_"Don't you think you should've been more careful Yuffie?"_

_The white started to disappear and I could finally make out my surroundings. I was in a boat in the middle of a small canal. Everything around me was made from concrete, and around that was a giant concrete wall, I could vaguely make out some buildings behind that._

_Though that was far from the most confusion thing. for the fact that the person paddling the boat was Aerith. Oh no, I'm dead aren't I?_

_"Are you alright?" the Cetra asked_

_I only had one thing I could think of to say._

_"I'm I dead?"_

_Aerith looked shocked from being asked that, maybe I'm just dreaming. I don't remember anymore._

_"No you're not dead Yuffie, whatever made you ask that?"_

_Silence, what the hell do I say, I ain't gonna say because she's dead._

_"Where are we?"_

_"Where are we? We're in Wutai Yuffie surely you'd know that?"_

_Wutai, this place sure didn't look like Wutai. About the only thing that made sense was the fireworks I could see in the far off distance._

_"Aerith, what are we doing?"_

_"You forgot?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"We're escaping, the others are taking a different route."_

_Escaping?_

_"Why?"_

_"Did you have a mental black out?"_

_Apparently I did._

_"ShinRa told Wutai that we are evil criminals that are going to eat their children so the ninja's are trying to kill us"_

_Oh how delightful, was my rather sarcastic thought._

_I'm pretty sure I saw some of cloud's spiky chocobo hair in the distance; along with some of the others, so that's where they were._

_"Ninja kid, what are you looking at?"_

_"Hah?"_

_I faced forward to see that Aerith had disappeared and now it was Tifa in front of me paddling the boat._

_"Ninja kid? I have a name you know boobs"_

_"Oh great, another ninja calling me that, bloody annoying."_

_Another ninja? Wtf._

_"What do you mean another?"_

_"Yuffie calls me that"_

_"But I'm Yuffie!"_

_"No your not, Yuffie's behind you?"_

_What? Sure enough, their was a second me standing behind me with a paddle in her hands. You only difference between us was that she was wearing what I/we wore when I/we was 15._

_"Hey you look familiar? Like awesomely familiar?"_

_"I look like you"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Was I always like that. Whoa, I'm annoying._

_"Yuffie stop annoying her, we have to get out of here!"_

_Looks like Tifa's being a bitch in my dream too._

_A flaming canon ball came out of no where and hit the boat, barely missing me._

_"Oh crap"_

_The boat split clean into two. Sending me, the second me and Tifa into the water. We scrambled to get to land._

_Tifa got out first, followed by me._

_"Crap they found us!" the other two looked generally scared. My eyes took notice of the ninja's and samurai's rushing over to us. I would have gotten out my shuriken to fight but realised I didn't have it on me. The other me didn't seem to have one either. Instead she picked up a paddle, good improvising other me._

_Tifa ran in front and slammed her fist into the ground, cracking the concrete to pieces and the force was felt from metres away, sending the enemies in front off their feet. She rushed ahead and dealt kicks and punches to the enemies, mainly to their faces and stomachs. Their throwed their weapons at her but she dodged with extreme ease, jumping over and going under them._

_Wow, Tifa's totally kicking ass. A few enemies had been lucky enough to get past her, but they got dealt a paddle to the head by the other me._

_Holy crap this is epic._

_"Come on Yuffie, we gotta run!"_

_Tifa called out from the melee. I watched as the other me and Tifa ran away from the melee, with only a scratch or two on them, when the enemy was basically half dead._

And then I woke up. Whoa. That was weird.

"Hey Teef?"

"What?"

"I think I have a crush on Vincent"

"WHAT?"

**and that's what i dreamed about last night. isn't it just so delightful? and you know what, i think i like writing yuffientine, it's really fun to write!**

**and sorry that Tifa was a bitch in it, that's how she was in my dream.**

**heres a little about the next one, it's a combination of ff10 and ff7.**

**cloud and tifa are engaged, they meet two girls rikku and yuna, tifa starts being a total bitch, cloud becomes really good friends with yuna, they have an affair, then cloud throws tifa's wedding ring of a bridge and marrys yuna.**

**thats the basic description of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've actually had the majority of this written for over a month now, i just couldn't be bothered to write. this is one of my more sane dreams, and I've also forgotten most of the insanity because i had it months ago. but the main reason that the dream itself was insane was because nothing was in chronological order, so i had to figure it out myself.**

**disclaimer: i no own final fantasy**

* * *

><p><span>2 holiday<span>

"Cloud?" Tifa came up and hugged him from behind.

"Yes Tifa?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Tifa stood beside him resting her back on the railings.

She could hardly contain herself with how happy she felt. She was so happy every time she looked at cloud, and that happiness was made even bigger for the fact that soon they would be married.

"So how long will it be before we get there?" she leaned closer to her fiancé.

"A couple hours maybe"

"Still? Why does it have to take so long?"

"Cause it's far out and this boat isn't very fast."

"Well it should be faster than"

He laughed, god she loved that sound.

"You're starting to sound like Yuffie"

"Is that an insult?"

He just laughed some more.

"Hey answer me"

Instead of answering he gave her a kiss, and a puppy dog look.

"Never mind then, a kiss is better anyway" she returned the kiss.

…...

"Yuna!" Rikku screamed. "Wake up!"

Yuna opened up her eyes, to see her angry friend growling in front of her.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"No, I just want to talk to someone"

"In that case can I go back to sleep"

"No Yunie, if I want to talk to someone then that someone has to be awake."

"Fine"

She got up and sat at the side of her bed.

"Oh, I'm just to excited, we're going on a free holiday, isn't it great?

"Yes, and so is another eight people, what about it?"

"It's a holiday Yunie!"

"Every time I go on a holiday something bad happens"

"But this time might be different, something good might happen?"

"And what makes you think that? I'm going to go back to sleep. Wake me when we're there."

"Oh Yunie your no fun" she stormed out.

…...

"Hey cloud, I can see the island!"

"Really? Where?"

"Over there"

Tifa pointed to a spot near the horizon. Cloud followed the direction her arm led.

"Oh, I see it now, sure that's it?"

"Of course"

…...

"Yunie, were here"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on, come on, get up" Rikku pulled Yuna out of her bed.

"So we're really here this time?"

"Do you really think I'd lie to you?"

"Yes"

Yuna picked up her luggage and left the room.

Outside people were already getting off. She made sure that Rikku was behind and walked down the ramp to the pier.

"We're supposed to have a hotel room ready for us right?"

"Yeah, the other people who won the trip have that too"

"Of course, not like were getting special treatment."

…...

"I think I'm going to sleep when we get there"

"But didn't you have enough sleep on the boat?"

"It was swaying too much, I couldn't"

Tifa laid her head on cloud's shoulder.

They were taking a taxi to the hotel, and the driver kept moving from side to side, it was really hard to get comfortable.

"Sides it would be easier to get to sleep with you next to me" she grinned at him.

…

Inside the hotel, Yuna and Rikku were led to their room by an employee.

"So, apparently we have to share the room with two other couples?"

"So what it's a big room?"

"Yeah, but I don't like strangers"

"What you afraid they'll kill you in your sleep?"

"What? No!" Rikku almost screamed.

"I'm joking!" Yuna started to laugh, "Don't be so silly"

"That wasn't funny Yunie"

"Whatever whatever"

Yuna went to go put her bag in her room.

"Ooh, look, got some likkle girls here"

Rikku looked to see to old men staring at her, exchanging laughs between them.

"What the hell you during" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, don't worry; we're just some other vacation people, nothing much"

"You gay?"

The pair stoped their laughter almost immediately.

"Now why do all the young people always ask us that, god? No we're just some old army buddies, just wanting to do some catching up"

"Yokay? So you were in a war? Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure, not many people ask us that"

So Rikku took a seat next to them and listened to them ramble on endlessly, somehow not finding it boring.

…...

Cloud and Tifa entered the hotel room to see a hypo seeming blonde girl chatting away to a pair of grey haired men.

That's who we have to share a hotel room with?

"Oh, hi!"

Another girl had just stepped out of a bedroom, with very noticeable bed hair.

"Ah, hi. I'm Tifa, and this is cloud"

She held out her hand, which the other girl gladly shook.

"I'm Yuna, nice to meet you." She turned her head a little, towards the others in the room.

"The blonde girl over there is Rikku"

"You friends?"

"And cousins"

She turned her head back, allowing Tifa to take notice of her dual coloured eyes.

"Hey your eyes are..."

"Blue and green? I know"

"It's pretty"

"Thanks"

…...

The next couple of days were mostly filled with swimming and taking tours around the island. Everyone was slowly beginning to become great friends. There were quite a few odd people and things on the island, like the woman that claimed the caves were her ears, that didn't make sense.

One day they had came across an ominous looking cave, their tour guide had told them that the cave was evil, anyone that went inside never came back, and if anyone ever did, they surely would never be the same.

"Hey Tifa?"

"What Cloud"

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"No I'm tired, can't you take someone else"

"Can't you come?" he gave her a puppy dog look.

"No Cloud" she tried to cover her face with her pillow

"Come on"

"No cloud"

"Come on"

"No!" she through her pillow at him, then began to laugh, not that sure why.

"Please, don't be mean"

"And your head looks like a chocobo's butt"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, but I'm tired"

"Fine, I'll go see if someone else wants to come"

He gave her a quick kiss than got off the bed.

"Bye Teef."

"Bye chocobo head."

…...

Unfortunately, the only person that wanted to go on the walk with cloud was Yuna.

They took a walk through the town, watching all the locals enjoying themselves. Eventually they ended up at the end of town. There was a long path of rocks that led down to the beach far below.

"Hey do you think I could climb down there?" Yuna asked

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I've done something like this before"

"Just because you've done it before doesn't mean it's not insane" but Yuna had already started climbing down, and wasn't listening to a word he said.

"You coming?"

Without much of a choice he started after her.

"You're crazy you know that"

"Yep"

Down at the beach Yuna started to do some dumb looking dance moves.

"Told you I could do it"

"No you didn't

"Yeah well, whatever"

She ran off giggling to the water, then ran back screaming when she found out that it was freezing.

"Have you always been like this?"

"No"

"Then why are you like this now?"

"Hmm, I guess an ex boyfriend of mine was a bit of a bad influence"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So what happened to him?"

"He died"

His face quickly changed to show his shock, before turning to sad.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's ok, it doesn't hurt as much, with time."

"Yeah but..."

"Stop, no talking bout sad things, it's depressing"

Cloud was about to say more but decided against it.

Yuna walked back up to him again.

"Sooo, you and Tifa are getting married right?"

"Y…yeah"

"When?"

"Ah, a couple of months"

"You know what?" she got a couple of steps closer. He noticed how pretty her eyes looked.

Stop Cloud, you can't think of these kind of things.

"I think it be really nice, getting married and all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a lot of girls always dream about having the perfect wedding."

He put his head down, deciding that it was best not to look at her.

"But I wouldn't care about having a perfect wedding; just having one is nice in itself"

Yuna skipped some before stopping and turning back to cloud,

"So what are you thinking about?"

No way was he going to tell her that he was thinking that her eyes were pretty.

"Not much"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes! Now do you think you can get off this?"

Yuna took a couple of steps back,

"Whoa, no need to act like that!" she laughed.

"You are a weird girl!"

"I get that a lot" she said with a chuckle.

Yuna and Cloud continued their walk down the beach, the weather was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain, so they decided to head back, the only problem was that they couldn't find anywhere to get back up, so they had to keep walking until they found one.

They didn't notice the sound behind them until a small monster came up and tackled Yuna to the ground, it tried attacking her again but Cloud blocked it's path and hit it back. It became disoriented for a minute before turning back to them and charging at Cloud, who kicked it hard and knocked it out cold.

He turned his attention to Yuna to see if she was alright, she had a cut on her leg which was bleeding at a steady pace.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really"

She wouldn't be able to walk with it like that and they weren't exactly close to help. Cloud tore off a piece of his shirt to wrap around the cut to bandage it's bleeding. It was as much as they were able to be at the moment.

When Cloud looked up he realised how close their proximity was, and how cute she looked. He felt himself blush and hastily lowered his head.

"Are you alright Cloud?" she asked curiously

He lifted up his head again, but decided then that it was a bad idea, because before he could stop himself he leaned in closer and kissed her.

He pulled away fast and saw her face turn bright red.

Then he took into account how bad that actually was, and his did the same.

"Um, I, uh" he stuttered not knowing how to apologise for doing that.

"Ummm" she mumbled.

He had put them into an extremely awkward situation.

"Sorry" he finally got out.

"Umm, what just happened?"

Before the awkwardness could continue, the sky started to pelt down rain, drenching them from head to toe.

"Crap"

They ran for cover in a close small cave just off from where they were.

They sat in silence for what felt like eternity, every now and then Yuna complained about her leg hurting but other than that it was silent.

"Never do that again" Yuna whispered after what had felt like forever.

"I don't know why I did it in the first place" Cloud mumbled quietly.

"That I realised, just, please don't ever do that again" she ordered him.

"Tifa would have my guts if I did"

"She would already if she knew what just happened."

The conversation didn't carry on after that. They continued with their silence.

Even though they promised each other that it wouldn't continue, it happened again, and again, and again. Cloud found himself falling for Yuna, he hated himself for it but it was true. He was now cheating on his Fiancé with someone that she considered a friend, how god freaking horrible.

But he saw it as partially her fault, Tifa was acting like a bitch 100% of the time, so he was staying away from her and ended up spending more time with Yuna and started an affair with her.

"This can't go on like this you know?"

"Yeah"

Cloud and Yuna were sitting under the shade of some trees far away from anyone who knew them, in fear of getting caught.

"If you don't have any feelings for Tifa anymore, you should tell her, break it off."

"Yeah, I just don't want to hurt her, but it's too late for that anyway"

"Yeah, you still have to though, not now but sometime soon."

"She's going to kill me; I don't doubt that at all."

"Good luck with that" she leaned in and kissed him, "just remember to say you're sorry and you might have a slight chance for survival"

…...

Cloud did as he had to do and told Tifa, he was dreading it horribly, having to tell her something that would hurt her so, but it was unavoidable.

He opened the door to their room and saw her lying on the bed reading a book, she looked quite happy; it was a shame to have to ruin that.

"Tifa" he spoke to alert her he was in the room.

"Oh hi chocobo head" she giggled and set down her book. God he was starting to panic, he had to suppress with all his might not to run away from here, from this moment.

"We need to talk Tifa"

Her happy look disappeared and it's replacement was a perplexed one.

"Can it wait?"

"No, it can't"

He took a seat next to her on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"I feel stupid and horrible for this, but I have to tell you" he announced.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. She was obviously starting to worry; her expression was getting close to the opposite of what it was when he entered.

"I cheated on you"

Than it changed to a totally pissed off look.

"What! How could you, what the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed.

"I'm sorry but..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it you bastard!" she tried to hit him but he grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

"Let me finish" he commanded.

She lowered her gaze when she realised that she was on the losing side, "alright"

"I don't love you anymore" he admitted.

Tifa wasn't looking at him but he could still see her tears.

"I am sorry for this, don't doubt me on that. I feel absolutely disgusted with myself"

Tifa continued to cry, Cloud felt horrible knowing that this was al his fault. He pulled Tifa closer to him and embraced her.

"Who is she?" she asked, wanting to know who had taken her fiancé from her.

"Yuna" he said, it showed that he really did feel sad from the tone of his voice.

"Lucky girl" Tifa spoke quietly. She pulled her ring from her finger,

"If you have lost your feelings for me, then I won't need this anymore will I?"

"Yeah, sorry"

Tifa raised her head and kissed him on the lips.

"Maybe it's my fault."

Tifa stepped away and sat back down on her bed, Cloud left without a word. He was surprised that she hadn't attempted to kill him. But maybe she was so distraught that all emotion had gone and left her

…...

Later on Cloud stood next to the railings of a bridge, thinking about whether what he was doing was right or not. But he had already gone too far to stop now. He had lost his feelings for Tifa, so he couldn't be with her anymore. He felt so sick about how he had so easily fallen for someone else when he and Tifa had been together for so long.

He looked at the ring in his hand; it made him want to cry. He couldn't look at it anymore. Before he even cared to take into account what he was doing he was throwing it into the river below.

…...

A couple of months after all of that happened he married Yuna, instead of who he was originally going to, but he didn't even know where she was anyway. He'd wanted to stay friends like they had once been, but that would hurt too much, so that was just a stupid thought.

But for now he didn't have to worry about things, instead enjoy spending time with the one he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>i got lost on how to end this and now i hate the ending. i found out awhile ago that apparently the cloudXyuna match up is popular in crossovers. funny that i accidentally put it in a story<strong>

**Review and you are AWESOME**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got** **unbelievebly bored** **of this while writing, so i'm not even bothered to edit this, so for the rare few that do read it, you will probably find plenty mistakes. I haven't even finished it, I don't like the ending, as this is based off a bunch of XIII dreams i had and put them together, in one of them it turned into a nightmare, because the Hylian loach got involved (don't ask i have a problem with that fish it won't stop appearing in my dreams) so i hate the ending and are putting it up unfinished because i will be annoyed having something that took me such a time to write and not even putting it up.**

* * *

><p>3<p>

"I'd pick the ninth song"

"Really, heh, my mum liked that one"

"That so, I've just always liked it. I can remember listening to it when I was a kid, Serah hated it; she liked the 7th"

Lightning and Hope were inside an old abandoned building where they believed might be close to the middle of the city. Their pursuers had led them here, they had gained enough distance to loose them though; they had gone right pass the room where they hid.

Hours had passed, so they knew for sure they were gone. The duo was exhausted so they continued to hide in the small room. After the first hour Lightning had memorised ever detail that was possible for her sight in a room such as this one with only a small amount of light creeping through the closed windows and cracks in the wall.

The floor had a checked brown and white tile floor covered in layers of dust with cracks littering all over. The walls were brown where the paint had been long gone and white where it still remained. Steel rafters were in places touching the ground from where they were half connected to the roof, weight having bent them over in a pointed curve. All of it covered in layers of thick dust just as the floor was, but even more as it had not been disturbed for years even.

Lightning had taking a look around in it's darkness after she had been sure no one knew of their existence in the building. She was surprised to find an old record player. It still had a record on it; one she remembered an old woman had played many times back when her parents had been alive. She had let her and Serah listen to it whenever they wanted to. The 10 songs it played had been embedded in her mind since that time. She had heard the melodies only a few times since her childhood, but each time it gave her a sweet sense of nostalgia. She had also found out that apparently, hope's grandmother had had the same old record, who gave it to her daughter Nora when she began to go deaf. So hope could remember each song just as well as she could, better even. It was a strange coincidence she found it. Her favourite song was the same as Nora's as well, another coincidence.

Lightning had dusted the record; she had made the decision to play it. She kept it at a low sound so she could hear if anyone was coming, as the songs might alert someone of their presence, she was sure nobody was in here anymore, but you could never be too careful in situations such as this.

She was glad that it was just her and Hope here, she enjoyed his company, though she wasn't all that sure why, she had, at first, she hated to be near him. But in her situation having someone weak to protect an annoyingly large amount of times, can get to be bad. She didn't think it was because he had gotten stronger and no longer needed the protecting he was being given, maybe, she could because, if anything, he was a friend now?

She still wasn't sure of that being the reason either just the same as anything else that could be the reason; it wasn't like she really had anyone that she had called a friend before, she had acted way to cold to people for them to want to be near her.

They had spent what had felt like an hour listening to the music, it was calming, hearing the sweet songs, and sitting in the corner with there backs against the wall, just listening. Lightning had almost forgotten the last time she had felt so calm. Hope had a much better memory of the last time he had, the time when he had watched the fireworks with his mother, before the catastrophe of the purge had began.

After all that time, they still stayed hidden, as they were still not in the best condition and this was a better time than others to rest, so they stayed in the small dark, dusty old room.

Lightning had gotten up some time ago when it was starting to hurt sitting on the ground, Hope had done the same thing awhile after her. Somehow that had escalated to what they were doing at the moment, which was for whatever reason they were doing it, was Dancing.

Hope was telling Lightning things about his childhood as they did. He had had a happy life up until now, he had been going to school, getting decent grades, not the best but he could manage to pass so that was good enough. He had been living in a large apartment with his parents that had a small yard out front, you could have a clear view of the sunset as it went down, him and his mum had spent many times together sitting out front talking as they watched the gold disappear over the edge of the horizon, turning to purple before deepening to black as the stars came out. He had never gotten along with his father, so Hope didn't mention much about him. So other than that, and the current going ons, Hope had had a good life.

Lightning had told Hope of some things that had happened to her when she was a child, she didn't say as much, or in the same detail. But Hope wasn't concerned with what she was not saying, so all was fine. She mentioned that she was different before her parents passed away, but she had changed afterwards (which as he already knew the change counted her name as well), from what might have been a mix of grief and her want to protect her little sister. She had never had it extremely bad excluding her parents deaths to be honest. When she was really young she had found a lake with massive fish, of all shapes and colours, some had got to the size of sharks. She admitted that she had been terrified of them at first; a girl that lived near there didn't help, as she mentioned that if she was to fall in one would eat her, she was very descriptive of that fish. Most fish there were of a green or black colour, but it was orangey brown with black patterns up and down its sides. The girl had also informed her that it was the heaviest and longest fish there. Despite being utterly terrified, Lightning told Hope, that she was stupid enough to come up with the goal of catching it, something that she had never done. Her parents had died before her goal was accomplished, so she moved away from the area and never went there again.

They went on and on, telling each other stories from each others childhood, all the while continuing to dance together.

It occurred to them that some time had passed since they came here, and it was best to get a move on, night was the best time, they could sneak along in the cover of the dark.

Lightning peered out the door, no one; she looked either side of her, still no one, good.

She glanced back at Hope who was awaiting to hear whether it was safe or not, he showed slight signs of panic, obviously he was still scared of having to fight so much, he wasn't as near bothered by it now anymore, the battles were a distraction from the pain and confusion that had been consuming them both, but having to fight while injured was not something either wanted.

"It's safe" she announced.

She noticed how his muscles un-tensed as the words left her lips.

"That's good, but where are we supposed to go?"

That was a good question, Lightning had been thinking too much on simply getting away from here that she had neglected to think out where they would head out to afterwards.

She thought that out, she still didn't know where anybody was, so they couldn't go to them, and they didn't know any places that were safe. Then it hit her, she felt the corner of her lips curve into a grin.

"I just remembered something, that place I mentioned, the lake; it's not far out the city. It was hard to get to, so I don't think that soldiers would have infiltrated it hoping to catch us, it should be safe"

She saw Hopes expression change, he was finding something funny about what she had just said.

"What?" she was getting annoyed by that expression he had,

"You don't just want to catch that fish do you?"

"What! She felt her face go a bright red and turned away fast, embarrassed to let him see her like that.

"Of course I don't want to catch that stupid old loach right now; I just thought it would be a safe area!" Lightning had her hand in front of her reddened face, her attempt at hiding it.

"I was just wondering"

"We're far from the right situation for me to be thinking that!"

Lightning checked outside again before darting outside the room, Hope followed after her.

111X111X111

Snow had got himself lost in the middle of a building, he was trying to find Serah; she had been with him for awhile, but decided to go and disappear every time he caught her; she somehow disappeared again, he couldn't leave without her so he was left running around, fighting a soldier or two, more running, kill a flan, more running, basically going in loops.

He wanted to yell out, but that had chances of alerting enemies, and if Serah was nearby, it would not only let them know where he was, but they would have better chances of catching her as well, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen to his fiancé.

He took a look around the corridor; he had passed by this way already damn it. The grey walls and darkened windows were getting familiar. He paused and took a look out the windows, there were heaps of stars in the sky, very unusual for a city to have, but Snow had accidentally destroyed the main power lines, but hey that's what people get when you decide to fight someone near power lines, they might get destroyed, and you might get electrocuted.

Shifting his sight away from the windows, he continued down the black corridor searching for Serah.

111 X111X111

Serah at the moment was sitting at the top of the building Snow was snuck in. She had wanted to see what the city looked like from the top, bad time she knew, but it was too tempting, the best part was that there wasn't anybody up here, they must have thought that the L'cie wouldn't go up here because than they would get stuck and had a better possibility to get captured. Turns out that they were smart enough to know that just because they were seen as monsters they were aware that they still had brains, well some really, she highly doubted that all the people were aware that L'cie had brains, they were way too terrified.

The moon was high in the sky, it was a full moon tonight, with many stars scattered about, shining silver.

Serah heard steps coming from behind her fast; she twisted her head to see Snow come up the stairway. He looked as if he had just run a marathon he was so puffed out.

"Took you long enough" she giggled and gave him a hug.

"Don't do that again" he was almost begging her.

"Okay" she agreed than dashed back down the stairway into the building and off the roof

He hurried after her but when he got to the bottom he found that she was again, gone.

"How is she doing this?" she yelled out. He was surprised himself that nobody came, perhaps he had eliminated them all already from when he had been coming up.

Again, he started to search for Serah.

111X111X111

As he was doing so he ran into Vanille, five times, each time she ran off without him even being able to say anything. He had ran into Sazh twice, he asked if he had seen Serah, but apparently hadn't seen anybody, both times he had left a massive group of soldiers would come running, they must have been after him, and Snow was left to deal with them. He still hadn't seen Serah once since he had seen her for those couple of seconds on the roof top.

By the end of all his searching he was getting annoyed he had to admit. Eventually he did run into someone, it sure wasn't Serah, it was fang, who by the looks of things, was completely drunk.

"Ah!" She pointed at him, "Frosty the snowman, where's Vanille?" she tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

Frosty the Snowman? Silence.

"I have no idea you drunk Puppy"

"Alright bye" she slapped him on the shoulder and ran off.

She didn't notice she got called a drunken puppy instead of her name, okay, yeah, she is drunk.

By day time Snow had found Serah twice, who again did her disappearing act, he was now running around the streets dodging everybody he saw. He had ran into Vanille a further seven times, who he had predicted was running away from the drunk Fang, he had ran into Sazh one more time, who was being chased by a Behemoth, who Snow had to defeat. And found Fang again, hiding in a corner complaining that her head hurt, shouldn't have gotten drunk.

Snow had found hard not to laugh a little at her, it was her own fault that that was happening.

As he had snuck around a corner, he caught a glimpse of Familiar pink hair. Bingo, he had finally found her.

111X111X111

Lightning and Hope had successfully snuck out of the city without much trouble, only had to fight a Behemoth and a small amount of Soldiers. Now they were well on their way to their destination. Lightning was leading him through passageway after passageway of trees. No wonder she had said that it was hard to get to, this place is a maze, how does she still remember how to get to this lake? Hope could barely tell the ground from everything else all he saw was green, green and even more stupid green.

He was amazed when he saw something other than the foliage that they were surrounded with, a door, upon a hill off in the distance, the brown was distinct from everything else and he saw it clearly.

"Light? What's with the door?"

"Hmm" she turned her head, "it leads to the lake" she said it like it was normal.

"Why does a lake have a door" it was not normal in the least.

"There is a rock wall all around the lake, a small cave is what leads to it, and it's behind the door"

Why did she have to find this so normal?

They reached the door and Hope could swear he was just about to faint from exhaustion, but he was forced to move on, Lightning opened the door and led them inside.

The lake was massive, way more than what Hope had been expecting, not to mention that he could see the fish from up atop the hill, they were that freaking gigantic.

"Yeah ok this place is freaky"

There was islands lotted about the lake, but they were nothing but rock, there was nothing on them, they were like pointed stone hills jutting out from the water, that probably what they were.

Lightning started walking out to the waters edge, Hope followed her to see what she was looking at, she was kneeling when he got there, her attention was focussed on one fish, an insanely huge orange one.

"That the fish?" he asked

"Yep, that's the Hylian loach"

111X111X111

It had been a stupid idea of snow's to choose the moment he did to go after Serah, now him and her, were stuck up a pole with an army of soldiers below them, he didn't even want to go through the details of how it happened it was so stupid. It wasn't easy clinging to it like this; he weighed too much from him to be able to stay here for long, he could all ready feel himself slipping. But than a miracle happened, in a flash of bright light, the soldiers were gone. He slid off the pole and Serah went down after him.

"How the hell?"

"Yay it worked!" She cheered happily throwing up her arms,

"What worked?" Snow questioned

Serah went sneaky eyed for a second, "nothing…."

And of course, again, she disappeared.

"God damn it"

111X111X111

Lightning was still rather focussed on the Loach, Hope thought it was funny, but for good reasons he forced himself not to laugh. He was sure that even in their situation, she still wanted to catch it, well if someone had the chance to fulfil a childhood goal they would do it wouldn't they?

"Hey, who's there?"

Hope looked up to see who had yelled, slight fear of it being an enemy, both him and Lightning were not in the condition for more fighting. Luck was on their side because it certainly wasn't an enemy, it was something much weirder. Oh for god's sake lightning should have jumped at the sight of it, this thing was not normal.

On top of the hill, was a humanoid Chocobo.

She ran down, leaped over the water and landed behind them; she gave them a quick look over, deciding what she thought of them.

Her sight took an extra look of lightning,

"Hey, are you that girl that used to come here a lot?" she gave a quick grin "are you here to catch the Loach, you'd fail again I know it."

"I'm not here to catch that old bastard!"

"Really?" she knelt down

"Yes"

"Really" she knelt closer,

"YES"

"Really?"

In the end the Chocobo-girl had tempted Lightning into, yes, go Loach fishing. She was sitting near the waters edge with the fishing rod held firmly in her hand. She had caught three fish so far, but none were even a type of Loach.

Hope sat further back from her, he was laying down resting; he looked at Lightning from time to time, watching her get more frustrated.

"If it's getting on your nerves than why don't you just quit?"

He received a glare.

"I'm not a quitter Hope,"

"But you don't even have to do this"

"What if I want to?"

Hope stayed silent after that.

After an hour of fishing, she finally got the Loach's attention, the exact one she wanted.

Hope heard her mumble the words, bite it you bastard multiple times.

After all that waiting, it bit her line.

She jumped back when it almost pulled her in, it was so strong, reeling in the line wasn't enough; she had to walk slowly backwards to assist in catching it. It was hurting her arms all the strain on them, Hope was sure that it wasn't even possible to catch a fish like that, if Lightning was having so much trouble with it than how could someone more normal do it?

But his thoughts were proved wrong as she lifted it well out of the water, Hope got one second to take in its sheer massiveness before he was rolling out of the way before he could get crushed.

"Holy crap it's huge!"

The damn thing must have been as long as a Behemoth.

"Ow" He could see Lightning next to it, Feeling exhausted.

She was laying on the rock, mumbling about her currently sore arms. Hope did laugh at that, for he had never seen her like that even once before.

* * *

><p><strong>yay, now i don't have to worry about this stupid thing and can write the other things that i want to write.<strong>


End file.
